Alternate Universes
by CoreyxLaneyForever
Summary: Zak gets teleported to another universe by a mysterious new cryptid. Somehow he wasn't the only one though... What will happen in this new fan fiction? Read and you will find out! (Acutuall fan fiction is a lot better then the summary!) ON HOLD (for now though)
1. Just a normal day

**Hey everyone. I'm back with yet another fan fiction! This time it isn't just a Grojband fan fiction! So I'm mixing it up a little! So read and find out what happens! So onto the fan fiction!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Grojband or The Secret Saturdays.**

It was a normal day just like any other... we'll for me that is. Hi, I'm Zak Saturday and right now you can see that me and my family are fighting a we'll creature. The creature was actually called a cryptid. You know a creature that regular science doesn't believe in. The cryptid was actually brand new to us, oh ya I should probably introduce you to the rest of my family. My dad is Doc Saturday, that guy with the one blind eye that's trying to catalog the new cryptid. The girl with the fire-sword and that's trying to help my dad is my mom, her name is Drew Saturday. The Komodo dragon cryptid over there is my brother Komodo. The giant gorilla-cat looking cryptid is my other brother named Fiskerton. The flying cryptid that looks like a dinosaur is Zon, you know like Amazon. Last but not least is me Zak Saturday, I'm about 13 years old and I have the power to talk to cryptids. We'll... sort of, about 6 months ago I faced my worst enemy. V.V. Argost, he also turned out to be a cryptid that wanted to rule all of man kind. He ended up getting my dopple-ganger Zak Monday's Kur powers, then he took mine, but anti-matter and regular matter doesn't mix very well. I ended up dying for about five minutes and was revived. I managed to survive but I thought I was going to die. I thought that all of my powers were going to be gone for good, but I ended up having the power to talk to cryptids still. So here we are fighting/cataloging a cryptid.

"Zak can you help us over here!" Drew said snapping Zak back into reality.

"Oh sure! Sorry mom." Zak said as he went over to the cryptid and tried to talk to it. Suddenly Zak's eyes lit up to a bright orange as he tried to make a connection.

"I can't seem to get an connection." Zak said as he tried the connection one more time.

"I've never seen a cryptid like this before. It seems to be a mixture of a bat, a skeleton, and a dragon." Doc said as he tried cataloging the cryptid.

"Doc this isn't the time to be cataloging now! I need some help over here!" Drew said as she tried to pin down the cryptid.

"Hmm what, oh ok." Doc said as he came back to earth.

"How are we going to hold this cryptid down long enough to catalog it?" Zak said as he tried using his claw.

"Hmm... wait I know! Zak pass me your claw." Doc said as he charged up his glove.

"Ok I hope you know what your doing dad." Zak said as he threw his claw to his dad.

"I'm a Secret Scientist. I think I know what I'm doing." Doc said as he combined Zak's claw with his glove. Then he use the grappling part of the claw and launched it around the mysterious new cryptid. Tying it up as the cryptid fell to the ground with a thud as it was shocked with just enough energy to put it into a sleep induced state.

"See." Doc said as he pointed to the new cryptid with a smirk.

"Ok, ok you were right the all mighty Secret Scientist." Zak said with a bow as he mocked his dad.

"Very funny Zak." Drew said as she brushed the dirt off of her clothes.

"Now let's get to cataloging this Cryptid before it wakes back up." Doc said as he took out his cryptipedia.

"So what do you think this new cryptid is." Zak said as he walked to the cryptid. Suddenly, the cryptid woke back up and attacked the thing closest to it.

"Zak watch out!" Drew yelled as the cryptid attacked Zak sending out a ray of pick something towards Zak. As the mysterious liquid hit Zak it seemed to open up some kind of portal, and it was getting larger and larger by the second as it started to pull Zak in.

"Nasty! Wait what?!" Zak yelled as he saw the portal opening up behind him.

"Aaaaaahhhh! Fisk help!" Zak yelled for Fiskerton as he started to get pulled in.

"Hiba ha!" Fiskerton yelled in his own weird language as he ran to help Zak.

"Fisk pull!" Zak yelled as he was already half way through the mysterious pink portal. It was to late though, there was no going back now as Zak's hand slipped through the portal as it closed up.

"Zak!" Drew and Doc said as they ran over to where the portal was, but it was gone.

"Where did he go?" Drew said as she looked at the ground.

"I don't know Drew. I don't know." Doc said as he looked back to see that the mysterious cryptid had disappeared.

"Aaaaaahhhh!" Zak screamed as he flew through the pink portal. But while he was flying through the portal he saw another human being going back the way he had just come, they were both yelling but they stop when they saw ach other.

"Huh?" The two people said at the same time as they went to there own separate ends of the portal and disappeared.

**To Be Continued...**

**So what do you guys think of my first cross-over fan fiction and my first Secret Saturdays fan fiction? The more reviews I get the more I will want to update this fan fiction. Oh and don't worry I'm still going to update my other fan fiction. You can count on that! So now that, that's done with.**

**"Thanks for coming out everyone!" (CoreyxLaneyForever said as she finished the chapter. Oh ya I always do that at the end of my chapters.)**


	2. What the heck is a Cryptid?

**Ok guys I'm back with the next chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in five-ever! We'll I won't keep you waiting any longer! Onto the fan fiction!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Grojband and The Secret Saturdays!**

As I wake up, I find myself in a strange new place. I wonder how I got here? Hey who are all these people and what the heck are those creatures?!

"Who are you and what have you done with Zak!" Drew said to the new person laying on the ground.

"Huh where am I?" I asked to the strange woman. How did I even get here? I asked myself.

**Flashback **

It was just like any other... if you count getting chased by a strange creature through out Peaceville. Hi, my name is Corey Riffin, and right now you can see that I'm being chased by a "creature" throughout the town with my three best friends. Kin Kujira and Kon Kujira are the two boys that look nothing alike yet there supposed to be twin brothers. We'll... Siamese brothers, you see Kin is the small one who is really smart and plays the keyboard. Kon is the tall kinda big and strong one that plays the drums. The two are my best bros that I formed a band with. The small red-head girl that's running for her life right next to me is Laney Penn. Laney has been my best friend for a really long time. I don't know how I would be able to be who I am without her! She's always been at my side no matter how bad the situation has gotten. Last but not least me Corey Riffin I'm the blue-haired boy in the front with the orange beanie with the skull on it. I am the leader of the band called Grojband, and somehow I always get this crazy scheme that just might work to help me and my band get lyrics from my sister Trina. Trina is always trying to ruin our gigs, so in return we make her "go diary" so we can get our lyrics. The reason why is... I stink at writing lyrics. That all started with...

"Core you need to pick up the pace or were going to be monster food!" Laney said to Corey as she snapped him back into reality.

"Oh sorry Lanes. Now where was I?" Corey said as he tried to think of what he was going to say.

"Oh ya... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Corey yelled as the monster chased after them.

"Where did this thing even come from?!" Corey yelled as he ran for his life.

"I don't know. But why does stuff like this always happen to us!?" Laney yelled as she didn't stop running.

"Kin, Kon what is that thing?!" Corey asked hoping that Kin and Kon knew the answer.

"We don't know. There have never been any mentions that we know of, of that thing." Kin yelled to Corey.

"REALLY ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Corey yelled as he continued to run for his life.

'Trip' Corey heard as he turned around to see that Laney had fallen and the monster was about to attack her.

"LANEY!" Corey yelled as he ran back to where Laney was to protect her from this mysterious new creature. Just then the creature spit out this mysterious liquid towards Laney. Before the liquid even thought about touching Laney it hit Corey.

"COREY!" Laney yelled at she looked to see if her secret crush was ok.

"Man this is my favorite shirt!" Corey said as he looked at his soiled shirt.

"You just got shot with a mysterious pink liquid and all your worried about is a stupid shirt!" Laney said as she looked at Corey.

"That's not the only thing I am worried about! The other thing is... wait what's happening!" Corey yelled as he started to get sucked into a portal that appeared behind him.

"Aaaaaahhhh guys help!" Corey yelled as his friends came to help him. But it was no use, he was getting pulled in way to fast.

"Core!" Laney yelled as Corey's hands got sucked into the pink portal. In the back round you can see that the creature has disappeared along with Corey.

"Aaaaaahhhh!" Corey screamed as he flew through the pink portal. But while he was flying through the portal he say another human being going back the way he had just come, they were both yelling but they soon stopped when they saw each other.

"Huh?" The two people said at the same time as they went there own separate of the portal and disappeared.

**Back to the Present**

"I'll give you one more chance to say who you are and what have you done with my son!" Drew said to Corey.

"Uh I'm Corey Riffin and I don't even know who your son is!" Corey said to Drew.

"Wait... How old are you?" Drew asked Corey.

"I'm about thirteen why?" Corey asked with confusion.

"Ok how did you even get here?" Drew asked as she put her sword away.

"I don't know. I was with my friends getting attacked by this weird looking monster..." Corey was trying to say before he got cut off.

"Wait did this monster shoot a weird pink looking liquid at you?" Drew asked Corey.

"Ya how did you know?" Corey asked as Drew helped him off the ground.

"Doc I think the monster that Corey is talking about. Is the cryptid that attacked Zak." Drew said to Doc.

"How is that even possible. The cryptid was just here with us!" Doc said to Drew.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, what the heck is a cryptid?" Corey asked as Drew and Doc stopped talking and looked at Corey.

**To Be Continued...**

**So sorry for the long wait guys. Hope you liked the chapter! So until next time!**

**"Thanks for coming out everyone!" I said as I finished the chapter.**


	3. This Cant Be Happening!

**Hey guys I'm back with another update. So lets see how this fan fiction goes. So onto the fan fiction!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Grojband or the Secret Saturdays!**

"Wait, wait ,wait, wait, what the heck is a cryptid?" Corey asked as Drew and Doc stopped talking and looked at Corey.

"We'll tell you later but what the more important thing to do now is to find out what happened to Zak and how you even got here. Maybe we could figure out how you got here if you tell us where you live?" Drew asked Corey.

"Ok I live in Peaceville." Corey said to Drew thinking that he really wasn't far from home.  
"Uh Drew there is no place called Peaceville on earth." Doc said to Drew.

"How can that even be possible I was just there five minutes ago! Check your thingy mabober again and see if its broken!" Corey said to Doc.

"This thingy mabober is a highly advanced piece of technology it just doesn't just get broken that easily." Doc said to Corey.

"Really because it just looks like a hand held game." Corey said to Doc.

"Corey are you really telling the truth that you live in a place called Peaceville?" Drew asked Corey.

"I swear to the Rock Gods!" Corey said to Drew.

"Um who and what are the Rock Gods?" Drew asked Corey.

"Ill tell you later, but what I want to know is why there is no Peaceville on your thing." Corey said.

"I wouldn't know but we should figure out why so we can get you and Zak back home." Drew said to Corey.  
"Who's Zak?" Corey said as he asked like the fifth question today.

"He's my son and we should probably get on the airship before that creature comes back and we lose another family member." Drew said.

"Okay come on Corey your coming with us." Doc said to Corey.

"No way am I going any where with you guys. How do I know that you people aren't just crazy or maybe this is all just a dream or something?" Corey asked.

"Uh Fiskerton can you help me out here?" Doc said to Fiskerton.

"Wait what?" Corey asked before Fiskerton came and picked him up.

"Is this really necessary?" Corey asked as Fiskerton carried him into the air ship.

"Well if your not going to come with us on your own then yes." Doc said to Corey.

"Man what is with people and having to use force?" Corey said as the door to the airship closed and took off.

"Okay now Corey, what exactly happened?" Drew said as Corey said everything he could.

**Explains Itself Transition**

"So that's what happened." Drew said to Corey as everything just about wrapped itself up.

"Ya now how am I going to get back to PEACEVILLE!" Corey said as he started to freak-out.

"Hold on Corey don't start freaking-out now. I have a theory on why this happened." Doc said as he walked in with a bunch of papers.

"And that would be?" Drew asked Doc.

"I need to ask Corey some stuff before I make a conclusion." Doc said to Drew.

"Okay Corey how old are you?" Doc asked Corey.  
"Uh 13 is this really that important?" Corey asked Doc.  
"Yes very. Next question, do you have a crush on a girl right now?" Doc asked Corey who started blushing.  
"Uh do I have to answer that?" Corey asked rubbing the back of his head.  
"Yes every detail that I get can get you one step closer to Peaceville." Doc said to Corey.  
"Huh fine yes okay?" Corey said to Doc.

"Ok do you often get yourself or others into trouble?" Doc asked Corey.

"Uh ya I don't even know how many times I've done that. Corey said as he rubbed the back of his head from embarrassment.

"Okay last question. Do you often get attacked by mysterious creatures?" Doc asked Corey.  
"More times than I can count that's for sure." Corey said to Doc.

"Okay I think that we can wrap these questions up now." Doc said to Corey.  
"What does asking Corey questions have to do with helping him get back home?" Drew asked Doc.

"Well I figured out why there is no such thing as Peaceville around here." Doc said. Corey's eyes lit up after he said that.

"What TELL ME!" Corey said to Doc as he started to freak-out.

"Corey the reason why there is no such thing as Peaceville is that it's not in this universe." Doc said to Corey.  
"What the heck is that supposed to mean?!" Corey asked Doc."

"Corey you don't belong in this universe. You live in a separate dimension from ours. I'm thinking that, that creature we saw earlier teleported you here." Doc said to Corey.

"What do you mean I don't belong in this universe this is planet earth right?!" Corey asked get a little ticked off.

"Corey you are in a parallel universe and that's why I'm thinking that Zak is in your universe. I'm thinking that were going to have to find that creature again if we are ever going to get you home and get Zak back." Doc said trying to explain this to Corey.

"So your trying to tell me that I'm in a universe separate from mine and I cant get back to it unless we find that creature again?" Corey asked Doc.

"To sum it up yes." Doc said to Corey.

"This cant be happening." Corey said to Doc as he rubbed his temples.

**To Be Continued...**

**Sorry for the really, really, really, late update guys. I have been so ridiculous tests and stuff at school. At least it's almost Summer Vacation for me! Meaning that I can start to update more often! Which is a really good thing. Okay so until next time! Read! Review! Follow! And Favorite!  
"Thanks for coming everyone!" I said as I finished the chapter.**


End file.
